


Injury Apology

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Injury, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Fuck, stop...that hurts!” Will snapped as Hannibal examined the cut across his palm. He had a flashlight between his teeth, his fingers gently brushing away dirt and blood. “I’m not as into pain as you are...weirdo.” The childish insult earned him a huff of laughter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Injury Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is just about done with Will's ability to get hurt no matter what he does. Boy can't breathe without pulling a muscle. At least he was injured for a good cause. 
> 
> Also, sorry this one took so long...some stuff happened, the stress got me all twisted up, and it took longer to complete than expected.

“Fuck, stop...that hurts!” Will snapped as Hannibal examined the cut across his palm. He had a flashlight between his teeth, his fingers gently brushing away dirt and blood. “I’m not as into pain as you are...weirdo.” The childish insult earned him a huff of laughter.

Hannibal pulled the flashlight out of his mouth, grinning. “You wound me, mongoose. Weirdo?” He leaned forward. “How rude, even if it is true.” He then turned his flashlight and attention to the body, Will following his gaze. “What were you thinking?” When one of their patients, a woman named Elizabeth, had called them, terrified at her ex-husband having found her, they had had no choice but to help her. Her abuse had been discussed with them in detail. She had had to uproot her entire existence, something both he and Hannibal could relate to, and now he had found her and threatened her. They had paid for a hotel room for her and promised she would be safe.

“I wasn’t, it was instinctive.”

He sighed, dark eyes back on Will. “You grabbed the blade of a knife.”

“He tried to stab me.” He looked back at him. The impact of his gaze always left him momentarily breathless, so he had to commend himself for keeping his composure.

“And that makes it better?”

“Doesn’t it?” He knew he was testing his luck. He was vulnerable sitting on the ground with Hannibal kneeling between his feet, knowing that he could easily be overpowered if his monster wished it, but he couldn’t help but poke him. “Don’t you like the smell of my blood more than you like the smell of his?” Even in the dim backwash of light, he could see his nose flare. He was trying to be polite and considerate, and Will reveled in the struggle. He grinned. “Cat got your tongue?”

Hannibal lifted Will’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He watched with rapt attention as he drew his index finger in, sucking it clean of blood. Heat pooled low, causing his stomach to clench and a little tremor of desire to move up his spine. Hannibal pulled back, a knowing smirk on his face. “No, but it seems to have stolen yours.”

Will swallowed, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he tried to remember how to speak. “I...th…” Some part of his brain had given up, and he had to force it back into functionality. “That wasn’t…”

He pressed a kiss to Will’s fingertips. “Fair? I believe you started this, mano meilé.” He stood, helping Will to his feet. “I would like for you to think of a good apology for being so careless.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Yes, sir.”

Hannibal held to his wrist. “Careful, my little disaster.”

“Always.”

Hannibal held his gaze for another moment, a warning in his eyes. He released him slowly and held out the flashlight. Will went to lean against a tree, light in his good hand, watching as his husband worked. He used the knife with such natural precision, cutting cleanly through clothing and flesh. It was easy to see why he had been such an amazing surgeon. It was like witnessing a preternatural creature taking part in some dark ritual. It was distracting, to the point he almost dropped the flashlight.

“Will, I know you think I am some supernatural being, but even I need light.”

“Sorry.”

Hannibal glanced at him and he looked away, acting like he was distracted by something off in the forest. “What are you thinking about?”

“How easy it would be to leave you in the dark.”

“I believe I could easily track your scent.”

“But do you think you could catch me?”

“Of course.”

They fell back into silence, Will letting Hannibal finish harvesting what he wanted from their prey. Once everything was bagged and his knife cleaned, he dragged the body further into the woods where wild animals, insects, and the weather would destroy any evidence of their involvement. It was the reason they had lured him there. 

~

Hannibal drove them home, navigating the back roads with practiced familiarity. It was late by the time he pulled into the driveway and they were greeted by a very excited Chesapeake as they made their way inside. It surprised Will when he simply stuck the meat in the refrigerator and came for him, fingers curling around his wrist and pulling him to the bathroom.

He let him go to fill the sink with warm water, grab a rag, and the first aid kit. “I can handle it.” Will said.

“I am far more thorough than you.” He popped the kit open and sat it on the counter then switched the water off and took up the rag.

“Did you forget who you’re married to?”

“Even with your attention to detail, you still lack a surgeon’s touch.” He cradled Will’s hand in his and began to gently wipe away blood and debris.

Will drew in a sharp breath as a shockwave of pain radiated up into his fingers. He had had so much worse; he was surprised this was even affecting him. “Easy.” He hissed between clenched teeth.

“The wound is ragged, but not deep. His knife tore rather than cleanly slicing.”

“I see.”

He rinsed the rag and continued. “Have you thought of a way to apologize for this?” 

“Would a simple “I’m sorry” work?”

He smiled. “No.”

“What if I begged…” Hannibal paused, raising his gaze, “on my knees?” It was an easy suggestion, knowing Hannibal enjoyed his helplessness, that it would be too intriguing to ignore.

“What an interesting proposition.” He finished washing the wound, immediately tossing the rag and retrieving a pair of tweezers from the kit. He picked out pieces of leftover debris. “I am quite surprised.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Every act of submission takes trust.” He sat the tweezers aside and reached for a tube of ointment. “I enjoy enticing you, but I value you choosing vulnerability without temptation far more.” He gently spread the ointment over the wound, put it aside and began to bandage it. He looked at his work, and once again kissed Will’s fingers, their eyes locking. “Better?”

Will swallowed. “Yes, thank you.” He cleared his throat. “Would you like to help me shower? I can’t really use my hand.”

“And what would you give me, mano meilé?”

“After...an apology.”

~

He looked up at Hannibal, those dark eyes seeing down to the very core of his being. He was on the floor, the rug cushioning his knees, hands resting on his thighs. Fingers curled around his jaw, his chin resting in his husband’s palm. He was waiting, expectantly. 

“I’m sorry, love.” He said, seeing Hannibal’s gaze soften at the endearment. Try as he might, he could never fully close himself off. His emotions trickled through the cracks in his wall, always making it to Will.

His fingers slid into Will’s hair, giving a tug. “For?”

“Allowing myself to be harmed, for not thinking in the heat of the moment. For scaring you, even if you won't admit it.” 

“I will freely admit to it.”

“Will you forgive me then?” He reached up, tracing fingers lightly over Hannibal’s leg, ghosting over his thigh to rest on his hip. He scooted closer, and raised up, leaning in to press a kiss to the scar at his abdomen. “Please?” 

“What a clever, conniving boy you are.” 

“Am I not allowed to twist and provoke you the way you do me?”

Hannibal pulled his head back as he bent down, nose brushing Will’s. “I am beginning to think you enjoy being punished.”

Will chuckled. “When it’s you, always.” There was amusement in his dear monster’s eyes, a shining warmth that flared up when Will challenged him. “I feel safest with you, content in the knowledge that you will reign yourself in if I express discomfort.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” Another to the other side. “Forgive me.”

Hannibal’s hands framed his face, touch tender as they held him in place. He brought their lips together, softly biting until Will opened up to him. There was so much hunger in his monster, and he would stay there on his knees all night being devoured if it meant feeding him. Hannibal dropped down in front of him, hands shifting to the ground as he pressed him gently back. Will shivered, chilled from being on the floor and Hannibal pulled back long enough to drag the blankets off the bed and cover them. 

“If you freeze to death, I will be very upset.” 

“Then you should work harder to keep me warm.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I plan,” the bridge of his nose, “on doing,” and finally his lips, “just that, zuiki.” He nibbled over his chin to his neck. “And maybe after, you will be forgiven.”


End file.
